In various types of building constructions, the interior walls are generally applied to framing which may consist of generally 2×4 building lumber, or steel studs, or ¾ inch furring strips which are generally fastened to masonry walls, e.g. concrete or cinder block or the like. The known electric boxes currently in vogue are generally constructed for application to specific types of wall structures. For example, an electrical box suitable for attachment to a 2×4 lumber stud could not be satisfactorily applied to a ¾ inch furring strip. Mounting electric boxes to steel studs encounters other problems. In view of the building requirements and the variable types of wall structures involved, the known electrical boxes and/or brackets are not as versatile and/or are limited in the applied use thereof to a particular wall construction.